in_another_world_im_called_the_black_healerfandomcom-20200214-history
In Another World I'm called The Black Healer Manga Chapter 4
Summary Vaan asks Reene to come with them on a mission, as they have seen what she is capable of. Vaan explains that the mission they, and the rest of their knight squad, are on is to fight a Susaugoterus that has been ravaging a village near the mountain it made its home, leaving it completely destroyed. The citizens have been evacuated. The foe is so strong that even the mage corps has been called for support. Cyan explains that her "Protect" spell was the most powerful barrier magic they have ever encountered and hence having her by their side would be a huge boon. They hate to involve a civilian, but as recompense they swear to protect Reene even at the cost of their lives. Reene accepts their request. On horse they travel to the place at which the knights already battle against the Susaugoterus, a dinosaur like monster. Many of the knights are already badly wounded. Reene is shaking, scared. Cyan tells her to compose herself, as they need her abilities now. Reene braces up, following Cyan’s words, and casts "Protect: Dome" shielding the knights from the Susaugoterus attacks through a dome shaped barrier. In the brief pause granted by Reene’s barrier Vaan introduces Reene to the leader of the corps, a beautiful blone man. The leader thanks her for her assistance. The Susaugoterus creates a tremor attack, shacking the earth, and the superior explains that they have disrupted their offensive spell casts, leaving their mages unable to do anything against it. As response Reene casts "Levitate" on the knights, making them float a few inches above the ground, negating the earth effects of the tremors. Using this the knights go on the offense. Reene further helps by casting "Protect" on them and "Reduce Defense" on the Susaugoterus. Chanting wind blades and lightning spear spells, the knights are now able to quickly defeat the Susaugoterus. After the battle Reene is shocked and sad at the sight of the dead. Vaan comforts her. Cyan asks her for help healing the wounded, as the healer unit is overwhelmed. Reene agrees and is brought to the field hospital critical care unit. There she meets Gin, a medical officer assigned to the blue knights corps. He assigns her to treat Hugh Gray, who was pierced by one of the plates of the Susaugoterus on the shoulder area, a few inches right from the heart, and is in critical condition. Reene casts "Pain Suppression" and "Deep Sleep" to begin the treatment. She removes the fragments of the armor he wore from his wounds, disinfects the contaminated area, fuses the bones and tissue back together and restores the blood volume. After her treatment she dispels her anesthetic spells and wakes up Hugh, who cries from happiness at being able to move his fingers again, thanking Reene wholeheartedly. Gin offers her to rest after the healing, as she looks exhausted, but Reene runs off to help more people, thinking that she has to help as many people as she can. Having only 69 MP left she decides that she can still heal a few people, even though her head hurts and she is feeling faint. Cyan catches up to Reene and begs her to rest now, as she should run out of mana soon. Reene decides to divide her remaining 30 MP amongst the rest of the injured by casting an area of effect spell, before leaving. The moment she does so she collapses. Events *Reene and the blue knights corps battle and defeat the Susaugoterus. *Reene heals Hugh's deep wounds and helps out the healer unit of the blue knights corps. *Reene collapses while healing the injured knights. Characters *Reene Kanzack *Vaan *Cyan New Characters *Gin *Hugh Gray *Leader of the blue knights corps Locations Trivia Category:Manga Chapters Category:Media